Cobb Residence
Profile The Cobb-Condon Family (also named the O'Farrell family in Tired Business Men and Tucker family in Sunday Calm) is a local upper middle class family in Greenpoint. The continuity and structure of the family differ widely over several shorts, but several things are known about them. Mr. Cobb is identified as a police officer in Tired Business Men, showing up to capture Blow-'em-up Baker at the gang's clubhouse, converted into the Manhattan Club. Mrs. Cobb (maiden name Condon?) supports her family through a fireworks stand in The Glorious Fourth which she owns. In Circus Fever, it's revealed the family lives next door to the Daniels Residence; the sons, Joe Cobb and Jackie Condon share a communications system between the houses with their close friend, Mickey Daniels. Later on, we are introduced to Joe's sister, Jean and baby brother, Rupert in Noisy Noises Over the course of the shorts, a few things vary. Joe Cobb becomes brothers with Chubby Chaney, the son of a train engineer which suggests that his mother has remarried after losing Joe's father. Other things turn up which are not easily reconciled. Mickey's rival, Jack Davis, pops up as another brother for Joe and Jackie from time to time, particularly in Giants Vs. Yanks, Sunday Calm and Fast Company. In fact, the three boys accompany the Daniels family on an outing as the Tucker boys in Sunday Calm, but two brothers named Jack (Jackie) in the same family? Mary Kornman also turns up as a sister to at least one of the boys at some time in A Pleasant Journey, The Big Town and Good Cheer (Mary has been everyone's sister at some time or another, except for Mickey, Ernie and Farina), but there must be another explanation for this inconsistency since Mary's family is otherwise portrayed as wealthy in Mary, Queen Of Tots, Derby Day and The Cobbler. This connection doesn't stay constant and there's always consistently five mothers or fathers coming after Joe and Jackie as they get in trouble with Jack, Mickey, Mary along with the brothers, Ernie and Farina Hoskins, especially in The Buccaneers and Shootin' Injuns. The extra parent must be someone's father or mother! Separate variations of Joe and Jackie appearing wealthy have shown up in Baby Brother and Ten Years Old. While wealthy Jackie can be dismissed as possibly being a young heir, Adelbert Wallingford, another character who resembles Jackie, wealthy Joe is possibly the older brother of wealthy Jean Darling from Barnum & Ringling, Inc. and Crazy House. In Playin' Hooky, Joe has another younger brother named Wheezer, yet older than Rupert. Given Wheezer's contradictory families, this Joe may be the Joseph Darling. In One Wild Ride, Joe seems to have yet another brother, Husky, but this could be just yet another Joe given the one-shot appearance of this character. Family * Father - Mr. Cobb-Condon - Martin Wolfkeil in Commencement Day, Fast Company, and Buried Treasure and Budd Fine in Playin' Hooky. * Step-Father - Mr. Chaney - Otto Fries in Railroadin' * Mother - Mrs. Cobb-Condon - Helen Gilmore in Commencement Day and Baby Clothes, Lyle Tayo in Baby Clothes and Heebee Jeebees, Orpha Allen in Saturday's Lesson, Ruth Robinson in Tired Business Men, June Gittleson in The Glorious Fourth and Helen Gilmore in Cradle Robbers. * Son - Jack (Davis) - Jack Davis - Giants Vs. Yanks, Sunday Calm and Fast Company. * Son - Joe Cobb - Joseph Cobb - Sunday Calm and Shootin' Injuns * Son - Jack (Condon) - Jackie Condon - Sunday Calm and Shootin' Injuns * Step-Son - Norman Chaney - Norman Chaney in Railroadin' to Fly My Kite * Daughter - "Mary Cobb-Condon-Davis" - Mary Kornman - A Pleasant Journey, The Big Town and Good Cheer * Daughter - Jean Cobb-Condon-Davis - Jean Darling - Noisy Noises * Son - Rupert Cobb-Condon-Davis - Warren Mills - Noisy Noises ---- Category: Our Gang Characters